


Starting A New Life After The War

by dragonsoul1



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Breeding, Everyone Is Gay, Except Perrine because I can't ship her with anyone, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsoul1/pseuds/dragonsoul1
Summary: This is a collection of stories set after the end of the Neuroi wars, following the Strike Witches, and sometimes the Brave Witches, as they live their lives, start families, and generally enjoy themselves. Most of these will be smutty, some will not, but all will have two things in common: everyone is gay, and no one is straight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after the last Neuroi is slain, Yoshika and Lynette decide to conceive a child.

“Mmm... Lynn... mmmmm” Yoshika Miyafuji moaned between kisses from her wife, Lynette Bishop. “You sure you want to do this? I mean, are we ready?” 

 

“I'm sure, Yoshika. I've been thinking about this for a while... I'm ready.” Lynn said, smiling, and letting her cat ears spring up from her head, “The question is, are you?” 

 

Yoshika thought for a moment, then nodded, letting her tail unfurl from her back. “Yeah. I'll breed you, Lynn. I'll give us a baby” 

 

Lynn smiled, then started kissing Yoshika again. Sometimes she still wondered how she had gotten so lucky...

 

**_Four years ago_ **

 

“And that's the last of them!” Yelled Lynn, lowering her rifle as the last Neuroi on earth exploded, its core shattered. Cheers erupted all around her, as the other members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, celebrated the end of a war that had gone on far to long. 

 

“I'm glad that's over... Drinks are on me tonight!” Charlotte shouted, slinging her gun over her shoulder, her floppy bunny ears bouncing slightly, as she turned around and started making her way back to base. 

 

The mood was a good one as they went back to base, all of them excited to celebrate their victory. It was done. It was over. The last Neuroi hive had been destroyed, the last Neuroi had been killed, the last city has been liberated. And now, it was time to celebrate. 

 

And celebrate they did. In the years since Yoshika had joined the 501st, her ability to cook had improved to the point where even the most hard to please chef would concede that she was the better chef. And she put this talent to good use, cooking meals for the other Strike Witches more often than not. 

 

The victory feast was, as Yoshika put it later, the best thing she had ever cooked. Meats, fish, cheeses, soups, salads, pastas, and pastries of all sorts. Yoshika had put everything she knew about cooking to the test for this meal, and it showed. Even Major Mio Sakamoto, who had flown in from Fuso, praised her cooking. It had been four in the evening when they had gotten back from their last mission together, and by the time they had finished eating, it was eight at night. 

 

“Ahhh... Thanks, Yoshika... That was the best!” Lucchini said, patting her belly, and laying down sideways, placing her head in Charlotte's lap. 

 

“Why thank you Francesca!” Yoshika responded. Looking at her, so happy, so carefree, Lynette couldn't help but feel something inside her, like a twang of euphoria, or like that feeling when someone you have a crush on walks by.  _ Wait, crush? _ Lynette thought, as Yoshika chatted warmly with Perrine. 

 

“Umm... Everyone?” Said Sanya, standing up and get onto one of the small tables that had been moved from its normal place to make room for the table that Yoshika had put the feast on. “M-me and Eila have an announcement to make...” The normally soft spoken girl seemed much more nervous than she normally was at that moment, like she was about to do something very bad. 

 

Then Eila got up next to her, wrapped her arms around her, and said confidently “me and Sanya are dating! We have been for several months now!” And then, Eila turned to Sanya, and kissed her. The kiss was deep, passionate, and could only be described as a “True Love's Kiss”. No one moved for a long moment. Finally the two broke off their kiss, both breathing heavily. Just as Lynette mustered up the courage to comment, Eila got down on one knee, pulled a box out of her pocket, raised it up to Sanya, and said “and now, Sanya V. Litvyak, will you marry me?” 

 

There was about two seconds of silence. Then Sanya pulled Eila up, yanked her into a hug, said “yes” and kissed her. 

 

The sudden series of events that took place is such a short period of time left most of the other members of the Strike Witches in shock, unable to keep up with the speed of everything. But for Charlotte E. Yeager, nothing was too fast. “Well, congratulations on your engagement, you two!” She said, smiling. “I guess if we're done keeping secrets like that, me and Francesca have been going out for about... What, six months now?”

 

“Six months, as of tomorrow!” Said Lucchini, not getting up from Charlotte's lap “don't forget your promise!” 

 

“Don't worry, I won't!” Charlotte said, “I've got everything all planned out...” 

 

“Wait… Is there anyone here who isn’t gay?” Erica suddenly, and loudly, asked. For the most part, all the reactions were the same, although not all were vocal. It was a unanimous, “everyone here is gay”. Although Sanya and Eila didn’t respond because they were still kissing each other.    
  
Lynette shrugged and said “I don’t know? I mean, I never really took the time to figure that out…”    
  
And lastly, Perrine simply said “I don’t really like anyone”.   
  
To which Mio said “well, we already knew that!” earning a round of laughter, and “humph” of indignation from Perrine.

 

“That's not what I meant, Major. I mean I'm not really attracted to anyone...” Perrine said once everyone has stopped laughing. “I just- I've never really felt drawn to anyone...” 

 

“What do you mean?” Said Trude, confused. 

 

“Well...” while Perrine started to explain to the rest of the 501st what being Asexual meant, Lynette took the chance to slip out of the room and go for a walk. 

 

_ What am I? _ She asked herself, wandering around the base.  _ What are my feelings towards Yoshika? _ Looking around, Lynette found that he wandering had taken her to the runway.  _ Am I... Am I in love with Yoshika?  _ Lynette sat down, the concrete cool against her bare legs.  _ It'll be good to wear pants again _ she thought, looking up at the clear sky. 

 

“Lynn!” She heard. Turning her head, she saw Yoshika running up to her. “I've been looking all over! Minna said that since the war is over, she won't be enforcing curfew, so we can stay up as late as we want...” Yoshika frowned, “you look sad Lynn, is something the matter?” 

 

Lynn shook her head, looked up at Yoshika, and smiled, “it's nothing Yoshika, I'm fine...”

 

“Listen, Lynette...” Yoshika sat down next to Lynette, legs folded, “I've been thinking... I was going to go home and finish school and get my medical license, but I think that I might go around and try and help with the rebuilding effort instead... If you wanted to come with me?” 

 

“Yoshika, I- I don't know what say... Are you... Asking me out?” Lynette said, confused. 

 

“It’d be one long date, but, of that's what you want to think of it as, then... Yes. Would you go out with my, Lynn?” 

 

Lynette hesitated for moment. “Well, I guess... I mean, my family will understand, and I don't really have anything better to do...” She smiled, “and it'll help me figure out something's about myself...” 

 

Yoshika tilted her head, curiously, “Things like what?” 

 

“I've never really taken any time to think about my own sexuality...” Lynette said, “and now the wars over, and I look at you, and I can't help but wonder, ‘is this what love feels like?’” she sighed, “Yoshika... I do like, a lot, but I don't want to hurt you... And, if I go with you on this, then- MMPH!” Lynette was cut off when Yoshika leaned forward and kissed her. For a moment she just sat there, stunned. Then, she slowly closed her eyes and leaned in, pushing back against Yoshika. Seemingly encouraged by this, Yoshika tried opening her mouth, and pushing her tongue against Lynette's lips, as if asking for permission. Feeling Yoshika press her tongue against her lips, Lynette opened her mouth, extending her own tongue, slipping it around Yoshika’s and exploring her mouth as she had her own explored by Yoshika. They sat like that for almost a minute, before they finally broke off, breathless. “Well... I think I just answered a lot of questions I had about myself” Lynette gasped out, looking into Yoshika's eyes. 

 

“Lynn, I- I'm sorry... I don't know why I did that, I-” Yoshika tried to apologize for kissing Lynette, but was cut off by Lynette kissing her. 

“You know... I'm still not quite sure about somethings...” Lynette said, after breaking away from Yoshika, “but I'm sure about one thing, and that's that I love you, Yoshika. I think I have for a long time, actually...” 

 

“Lynn, I... I love you, too!” Yoshika exclaimed, before pulling Lynette into another kiss. 

 

“Hey! There you... Two... Are.” Lynette and Yoshika broke apart, startled, and turned to see Gertrude Barkhorn a few feet away.  “I just interrupted something, didn't I?” she said, her face beet red. 

 

“Yeeeeah, kinda...” Said, Lynn. “Is it something important?” 

 

“Not really, it's just that Minna said that she wants everyone indoors by midnight. You don't have to be asleep or in your rooms, but she at least wants everyone indoors” Gertrude said, “just thought I'd let you know...” 

 

“Thanks Trude!” Yoshika said, standing up. She turned to Lynette, and asked “did you want to stay out here Lynn? It might get a little chilly...” 

 

Lynette shook her head, getting up to stand next to Yoshika “let's go inside, we should decide where we're going to go first...” 

 

“Go? You two are going somewhere together?” Gertrude asked, confused. 

 

Yoshika nodded, “yeah!” She said, “instead of going home, we're both going to go traveling around, and helping with the rebuilding effort!” 

 

“Well, I wish you luck!” Gertrude said, “I'm heading back home, I have to take care of my little sister...” she hesitated, “that, and Erica and I are moving in together...” 

 

Lynette gapped, and Yoshika had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. “Hartman? And you? You and Hartman?!” Lynette said, trying to wrap her head around this new development. 

 

Gertrude nodded, mutely. “Well,” Yoshika said, “maybe dealing with both you and your sister will get her to be a bit more active.” 

 

“We can only hope...” Said Gertrude, as she turned to head inside. “Anyway, I'm turning in... I'll see you two tomorrow, hopefully. Keep in touch, okay?”

 

“Okay!” Said Yoshika and Lynette simultaneously. 

 

**_Returning to present_ **

 

Falling backwards onto their shared bed, Lynette started making quick work of Yoshika's clothing, removing first her blouse, then her bra, before pausing to suck on her breasts. In the years since the end of the war, Yoshika had certainly filled out, although not to the same extent as some of the other former Strike Witches, (such as Francesca, who had gone from an A-cup to a D-cup in the years since the end of the war) but it still showed; her breasts had filled out to be roughly the same size as Lynette's, if a bit smaller. 

 

Regardless of size, however, Lynette would never call anyone's breasts perfect unless that person was named Yoshika Miyafuji. As Lynette sucked and kissed at Yoshika's breasts, however, Yoshika was pulling off Lynette's clothing. The first Lynette knew of it, however, was when Yoshika had two fingers rubbing on Lynette's clit, and her other hand up the back of Lynette's shirt, fiddling with her bra. 

 

Lynette broke away from Yoshika's breast with a soft moan, before she started pulling off Yoshika's pants, now desperate for her canine shaft. It didn't take long for both of them too liberate themselves of the last of their clothing, as Lynette lined up her now dripping wet snatch with Yoshika's doggy dick. 

 

“I love you, Lynn” Yoshika said. 

 

“I love you too, Yoshika” Lynette said, as she leaned forward to kiss Yoshika at the same time as she rolled her hips, burying Yoshika's cock inside of her, all the way up to the hilt. 

 

They both moaned out, breaking their kiss. Lynette tightened around Yoshika's shaft, before she sat up and started moving, slowly sliding up her wife's shaft, before letting herself drop straight back down it again. 

 

They were both in ecstasy, each one deriving pleasure from the movements of the other, Yoshika whimpering in pleasure as Lynette slid up and down her shaft, Lynette gasping as Yoshika leaned up and took her breasts in hand, massaging them, licking them, sucking on them. Using a little bit of her magic, Yoshika started making small adjustments to Lynette's breasts, making them slightly bigger, slightly more sensitive. 

 

“Umm... Yoshika, what are you-? Oh. Oh! Oh God yes!” Lynette gasped, nearly cumming as her breasts started lactating, milk trickling out and into Yoshika's mouth as she sucked. “Yoshika, if you keep doing that, I'll- I'll-!” 

 

“Cum, Lynn. Cum for me. Cum with me!” Yoshika moaned out, before her knot swelled up inside Lynette, trapping them together, and causing Lynette to cum at the same time as Yoshika, her pussy juices drenching Yoshika's groin as they bred, Yoshika's seed flooding Lynette, flowing into her like water flows after a dam breaks, giving Lynette a sense of fullness. 

 

“Thank you, Yoshika. This means a lot to me...” Lynette said, gasping and shuddering as her orgasm washed over her. “I hope we've made a healthy child...” 

 

“How about I make sure we have one?” Yoshika replied, placing her hand on Lynette's stomach, and channeling her magic into it. As she focused, she could practically SEE her sperm swimming in Lynette's womb, seeking an egg that wouldn't appear for another ten days, long after they were dead. So Yoshika decided to change that. Using her magic, she sped up Lynette's ovulation cycle, making her ovaries grow and release a new egg in seconds. Then she used that self same magic to guide Lynette's egg and her sperm together, making sure that the egg was fertilized before guiding it into one of the walls of Lynette's womb. 

 

“We're going to have a baby, Lynn! I can see it inside you, just starting to grow... It looks so fragile...” Yoshika whispered into her wife's ear excitedly. “I'm looking forward to raising it with you... I'm sure we'll have a healthy daughter...” 

 

“I hope it's a girl too, Yoshika. I really do...” Lynette replied, squeezing her walls around Yoshika, drawing a gasp from her lover and wife. “Go another round?” 

 

“Once my knot has shrunk down a bit more, I'll fuck you silly...” simply hearing Yoshika talk a little dirtier than normal was enough to get Lynette all fired up all over again. 

 

**_The next day_ **

 

Lynette was awoken by a knocking on her and Yoshika's front door. Moaning, still sore from the previous night's breeding, she got up, threw on a bathrobe, and went to answer it. 

 

“Sorry for the wait, what is- Major Sakamoto?!” Lynette stood rigid, staring at her old comrade, who now stood in front of her, dressed casually, with... What appeared to be a small baby bump. 

 

“Why hello, Lynette! I didn't know you lived here!” Mio replied, smiling. “Why are you in the Fuso empire?” 

 

“I live here. Me and Yoshika, we got married... About a year ago, actually...” Lynnette responded shyly. She and Yoshika had had a small fight about their wedding plans, she had wanted to invite the other former members of the 501st, but Yoshika wanted to keep it to just their families. In the end, they compromised, and invited their families, along with Sanya, Eila, Gertrude, and Erica. “Sorry we didn't invite you... We were trying to keep it small, so we only invited family... And some of the other Witches...”

 

“Fufufu, don't worry about it, Lynette! In truth, me and Minna probably wouldn't have been able to come, anyway. We were traveling the world for our honeymoon...” Mio’s expression turned to one of remembered bliss as she recalled what she and Minna had done together on their honeymoon. “In any case, I came over to ask what you two were doing last night that was so noisy, although now I think I have a decent idea of what it was, if Yoshika's current state of dress is anything to go by!” 

 

Looking behind herself, Lynette saw that Yoshika had just stepped out of their bedroom, and was still half asleep. “Wah! Y-Yoshika! Put some clothes on! Please!” Lynnette squeaked, desperately trying to block as much of Mio's view of Yoshika as possible. 

 

“Whaaa? Whyzzat?” Yoshika mumbled, looking from Lynette, to the doorway, to Mio. To Lynette. To Mio. Down to herself, and her current nudity. To Mio, who was obviously trying not to laugh.  “Ohmigod, Major Sakamoto, I'm sorry!” She yelped, ducking back into the bedroom, quickly putting on a bathrobe and stepping back out. 

 

Mio laughed, “fufufu, neither of you have changed that much, have you?” She said. “In any case, I want to get back and make breakfast before Minna wakes up. Please try and keep your breeding quieter in the future” with that, Mio turned, and walked roughly twenty feet before walking into the apartment right next to Lynette and Yoshika’s. 

 

“Well... That happened.” Yoshika said, “I'll make breakfast, unless you want to try?” 

 

“Well... I would like to contribute to the recipe...” Lynette said, cupping her breasts and giving them a quick bounce. “I think that you making them lactate is permanent, Yoshika... Not that I mind, it will help with the baby...” 

 

Yoshika smiled, and nodded. Somehow, she had a feeling that this was going to be the start of something wonderful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake:
> 
>  
> 
> “Minna, you know how we kept getting woken up by our neighbors?” Mio said.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah? What about it?” Minna said tiredly as she took a sip from her coffee.
> 
>  
> 
> “Our neighbors are Lynette and Yoshika Miyafuji” Mio replied.
> 
>  
> 
> Minna did a spit take, spewing her coffee out in front of her, “What? Really?” Mio nodded, taking a sip of her drink. “We should invite them over sometime... Maybe have a foursome...” this time, Mio did a spit take. Later, they decided that they would, in fact, invite them over for a foursome. Preferably after Lynette and Mio had their babies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unexpected visit from some old friends, Eila asks something of Sanya, who is more then happy to oblige.

“Sanya, I'm home!” Eila shouted, closing the door to their home behind them, “I brought home the ingredients you asked for, but I couldn't find any- oh, we have visitors?!”

 

Eila cut herself short when she saw that they did, in fact, have visitors. Three, to be precise. Sitting on the sofa across from Sanya were Karibuchi Hikari, Nikka Katajainen, and Kanno Naoe, all three former members of the 502nd JFW “Brave Witches”.

 

“Hikari! Naoe! Nipa! It's been too long!” Eila exclaimed, putting down the bags she had been carrying, before seating herself next to Sanya, and leaning on her wife's shoulder, “what brings you three here? Just a social call?”

 

“Yeah, we're on our way to Suomus for a family get-together with Nipa’s family, but it's not for a few days and our next flight got delayed until tomorrow, so we thought we would come and visit!” Said Hikari, “you don't mind do you?”

 

“Not at all!” Eila said, smiling, “it's good to see old war buddies every now and then!”

 

“I know, right? It feels like it's been ages since we last saw Sasha-san!” Said Naoe, “I wonder how her, Georgette-san, and Sadako-san are?”

 

“If I remember correctly,” Sanya said, “they live a few doors down.” she paused for a moment, and then asked, “Would you like me to invite them over?”

 

“Please don't, Love. I'm kind of starting to feel exhausted already...” Eila said, “say, do you three have somewhere to stay?”

 

“Erm... Nipa, do we have somewhere to stay?” Hikari asked, though she already suspected the answer.

 

“Umm... Well... That is to say...” Nikka trailed off. The rest of the sentence didn't need to be said.

“Well... You could stay with us?” Said Eila, “I mean, there's a spare room... It's not soundproofed though, so try not to be too loud if you decide to engage in... 'intimate’ activities,” this drew a few chuckles from Naoe and Nikka, while Hikari simply blushed.

 

“We'll be quiet if you do the same!” Naoe said, smiling.

 

“Our bedroom is soundproofed. And magic proofed” Sanya said, “if it wasn't, then everyone within a mile radius would hear when we made love.”

 

There was a silence. For Sanya and Eila, it was a bemused silence, but for the three former members of the 502nd, it was a stunned silence.

 

“Umm... Excuse me if I sound a bit rude here but... What the HELL do you mean everyone within a mile radius would hear you?” Said Naoe, her face the very image of confusion.

 

“Sanya’s magic allows her to both receive and transmit radio waves, and it allows her to transmit whatever noises she makes to anyone she wants” explained Hikari, recalling what knowledge of Sanya's magic she could from pure memory, “but when she loses control of her magic, she just transmits whatever noises she can hear, including whatever noises she herself may be making, to anyone who can't hear themselves...”

 

“I'm impressed Hikari,” said Sanya, “I didn't think you would remember that much about my magic, especially since the last time you had my magic explained to you was more than four years ago”

 

Hikari laughed and rubbed the back of her head, “yeah, well... I guess I just have knack for remembering things!”

 

“Says the girl who was told that a pistol was a good luck charm and believed it for several days” said Naoe.

 

Nikka bonked her, saying “Naoe! That was uncalled for!”

 

“Oow! Sorry...” She said, rubbing her head.

 

“Anyway...” Eila stood up, “I think it's about time I made dinner. I don't think we have enough ingredients for me to make us all anything fancy, but I should be able to whip up something simple easily enough.”

 

“Anything is good as long as you make it, Eila” said Sanya, standing up and wrapping her arms around her wife's neck.

 

“Aww, thanks love!” Eila replied, pulling Sanya into a brief kiss.

 

After about ten seconds of kissing, Sanya broke away from her wife, albeit reluctantly, and turned to Nikka and her lovers, saying “how about while Eila makes dinner, I show you were the guest room is?”

 

**_Two hours and one meal later_ **

 

“Ahhh... Sometimes I surprise even myself!” Said Eila, leaning back in her chair and patting her stomach, “although, I do think I that I should have put some lemon in the sauce...”

 

“No, putting lemon in pasta sauce never ends well” said Naoe, “believe me, I've tried it. Everyone in the 502nd agreed that I wasn't allowed to cook anymore. That rule still stands”

 

“Hey, I thought your cooking was great, Naoe!” Hikari exclaimed, earning herself a look from Nikka.

 

Sanya stifled a yawn, then said “I think it's time for bed... Hikari, when do you three have to leave tomorrow?”

 

“Our flight is at three, so I think we should leave by two... That sound right?” Hikari asked

 

“Yeah... I'll get out our sleep clothes!” said Naoe, racing off to the guest room.

 

“Well, we'll see you three in the morning... I think me and Sanya are about ready for bed...” Said Eila, trying to fake a yawn and failing miserably, “goodnight!” And with that, Sanya and Eila got up and went to leave.

 

“What about the dishes?” Nikka suddenly said, making Sanya and Eila stop and look back at the table, and the still present dishes.

 

“Err...”

 

“Umm...”

 

Sanya and Eila exchanged glances, before Hikari spoke up and said “I'll take care of it! You two get some sleep!”

 

“Thank you, Hikari!” Sanya and Eila said in tandem, before turning back and going to their room.

 

Once they had both entered their room, Sanya and Eila didn't waste any time at all. The first thing that happened was Eila unbuttoning her shirt, then she removed her bra, then she looked up and saw that Sanya was already almost completely naked, though she was still removing her panties, and had already let her cat ears unfurl from the top of her head, and let her tail uncurl from the base of her spine.

 

“Well someone's eager!” Eila said, dropping her skirt and panties to the floor, and reaching out to take Sanya's catdick in her hand, it's five inches of warm flesh a familiar weight in her palm, “all of this for me? I'm flattered!”

 

“E-Eila... Please...” Sanya whimpered, thrusting her dick against Eila's palm.

 

“Sanya... You know the drill. You need to eat me out first...” Eila said, standing up, “I'd do the same for you, but... Well...”

 

“It's okay Eila” Sanya said, kneeling, “I think I like it better this way.” And with that, she buried her face between Eila's thighs, her tongue worming its way into her.

 

Eila groaned in pleasure, biting her lower lips as Sanya licked her other lips, gasping every time Sanya hit a sensitive spot.

 

“D-deeper, Sanya! Deeper!” She said, almost shouting, as Sanya went over a particularly sensitive area, “I'm close... I'm really, really close Sanya!”

 

Eila suddenly put both hands on the back of Sanya's head and pushed her against her folds, trying to help her get the best angle possible.

 

Then suddenly, “SANYAAAAAA!” Eila screamed, her essence flooding Sanya's mouth as she came, her legs quivering, her breath heavy.

 

“Good?” Sanya asked, removing herself from Eila's core.

 

“Y-yeah...” Eila said, nodding and sitting down on the edge of the bed that she and Sanya shared, “Sanya... Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure, what is it?” Sanya replied, sitting down next to her.

 

“I... I want you to breed me. Please...” Eila said, fidgeting nervously.

 

“You... Are you sure, Eila? I mean... There's no going back on this. If something goes wrong during birth, or something happens before the baby is born, the doctors might not be able to save you. Even with the advancements in medicine that have been occurring...” Sanya said.

 

“I know... That's why I want Yoshika to be there. Honestly I trust her medical skills more than any other doctors...”

 

Sanya laughed and shook her head, “you've really thought this through, haven't you?” she said, “alright... If that's what you want, then I guess I'll oblige...”

 

“No, Sanya, if you don't want to, then-” Eila started but was then cut off by Sanya kissing her.

 

“No... I've actually wanted this for a while, but I didn't want to ask you, so I kept quiet...” Sanya said, breaking away from Eila momentarily, “but if want a child, then I'll happily give you one...”

 

Eila smiled, then laid back and spread her legs for Sanya, “then what are you waiting for? You have an invitation!” She exclaimed, then gasped as Sanya climbed on top of her, and wasted no time in penetrating her as deeply as she could, her catdick hitting all the right spots for Eila as she hilted herself.

 

“Eilaaaaa! Your shooo shoooft!” Sanya moaned, burying her head in Eila's breasts, the pillowy mounds muffling her voice.

 

Eila giggled, then gasped as Sanya started licking her breasts, kissing them and sucking them, trying to give her as much pleasure as she could.

 

“Can I start moving now?” Sanya asked, unburying her head from Eila's chest and looking deep into Eila's eyes.

 

Eila simply nodded, not wanting to interrupt this perfect little moment with sound. In response, Sanya slowly, very slowly, pulled out of her, the rubbery little barbs on her dick tickling and simulating Eila, causing her to gasp, and pull Sanya into a close embrace, her arms and legs all wrapped firmly around her wife, and her eyes clenched shut.  

 

“I'm not hurting you am I?” Sanya asked, pausing.

 

“No... No, I'm fine... Keep going, please” Eila said, using one hand to stroke the back of Sanya's head, and scratch her ears.

 

Sanya started purring softly, as she swiftly slammed herself back into Eila, before repeating the process; pull out slowly, pause, slam back in. It was a tried and true method that they had developed over several years, through a process of trial, error, and trying suggestions from the other members of the 501st.

 

It didn't take long for Sanya to get into things, but she knew that she wouldn't feel satisfied until she made Eila cum at least once. So, she started licking Eila. It was a kink that she hadn't expected, but it was an enjoyable one nonetheless, as Sanya dragged her tongue from behind Eila's left ear, down to where her neck transitioned to her left shoulder, and enjoying the loud moan that Eila let out from the stimulation.

 

“More!” Eila groaned, shuddering from the lick, as Sanya moved her head down to one breast and, while still thrusting at the same pace as before, started licking it from the nipple outwards in a spiral pattern, coating Eila's breast with saliva, and drawing a long moan of approval from Eila.

 

“Is this good?” Sanya asked. Eila could only nod, too busy trying to keep her breathing steady to speak. That in and of itself told Sanya that she was doing a good job. Slowly, carefully, Sanya continued her ministrations, making sure to pay extra attention to spots that she knew were sensitive; Eila's chin, her shoulders, her upper arms, to name a few.

 

What finally set Eila off, however, was when Sanya gently nibbled at her jaw, before lightly scratching her ears. “SANYAAAAAA!!!!” Eila screamed, and Sanya would swear that she could be heard all through the building, as she felt Eila's wall clench and convulse around her catdick, driving her over the edge.

 

Sanya bit down on Eila shoulder, as her dick pulsed once, twice, then a third time as she pumped Eila full of her cum. Sanya never had large loads, about two thirds the size of a normal person, but her sperm was more than four times as potent as normal. Sanya had no doubt in her mind that she had impregnated Eila.

 

As they both took a moment to bask in the afterglow, Sanya pulled her head back and started licking Eila's shoulder where she had bitten her, not wanting to cause her too much discomfort.

 

“Thank you, Sanya” Eila said, breaking the silence, “this means so, so much to me”

 

“I love you Eila, nothing will ever change that” Sanya replied, reaching over and intertwining her fingers with Eila's, “I'm never going to let you go. You mean more to me than anyone else ever has, and I don't think that will ever change.”

 

“I hope it never does, Sanya. I hope it never does.” Eila said, kissing Sanya, “I love you too”

 

They fell asleep like that, naked, wrapped in each other's embrace, with the knowledge that they would always be together.


End file.
